Scarlet's Lullaby
~Scarlet's Lullaby~ Scarlet Vargas sat silently studying her long claws. She smirked wickedly, thinking of them piercing Violet's chest. Killing her. Eliminating her. The dying breath of her hated cousin. Oh how wonderful that sounded! Lost in her own thoughts, Scarlet didn't notice Leo sneaking up. The poisonbender waited until he was right behind her to bellow out a loud- "HIIIII SCARLET!" "RRRREEEWWWWRRR! !" Scarlet hissed, jumping into the air. Upon noticing the boy, the angry werecat began cursing loudly in Italian. "Si culo idiota! Non vedi che sto sognando occupato di uccidere la mia cagna di un cugino? !" (You idiot ass! Can't you see I'm busy dreaming about killing my bitch of a cousin? !) Leo cocked his head to one side, a playful little grin on his face. "I dunno what that meant … But it sounded funny!" A stupid lovey-dovey look overcame his face. Unbeknownst to Scarlet, the poisonbender harbored a slight crush on her. Thankfully, Lehcar walked in before Leo could say or do anything else stupid. Lehcar didn't care much for the boy anymore than Scarlet did. "What are you doing to Scar now?" She asked in annoyance. Leo smiled widely. "Nothing." Scarlet glared at him. "I was having a wonderful daydream about killing Violet and this culo (Ass) interrupted me!" Lehcar shook her head, glaring in Leo's direction. "I can fully see why his sister doesn't like him much." Scarlet nodded. She turned back to her claws, staring at the vaguely bloodstained knives. She smirked again. Spontaneously, she began to sing. I've been exiled, Persucuted, Left alone with no defense. When I think about what that brute did, I get a little … Tense. Scarlet got up and twirled around Leo, grinning wickedly. But I dream a dream so pretty, That I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And helps me get some rest. Scarlet pounced forward, an evil gleam in her eyes. The sound of Violet's dieing gasps! Her boyfriend screaming in my grasp! Scarlet choked the air, pretending Bruce's neck was there. Her friend's mournful cries! That's my lullaby~ Scar composed herself momentarily. Now the past I've tried forgetting, And my foe I could forgive … Trouble is, I know it's petty, But I hate to let her live! Even Leo joined in, though he hated Lion King references. He wrapped an arm around Scarlet's shoulder and pulled her cheek to his. So you found yourself somebody, Who'd chase Violet up a tree! Scarlet didn't seem amused by Leo and continued on. Oh, the battle may be bloody, But that kinda works for me. With a shove, Scarlet sent Leo out of her path. The melody of angry growls The counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby~ Scarlet jumped up onto a perch, looking into the distance. Papa's gone … But I'm still around. To carry on this life … Till I master being a killer! With a lust for being bad! Leo gazed up at her. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Oh, you sexy Italian- I mean deadly little thing … Lehcar smirked and joined in. One day when you're big and strong-'' ''I will be a queen! Scarlet cheered. The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of my mighty roar! The joy of vengeance! Leo screamed. Testify! Lehcar said. I can hear the cheering! Scarlet! What a girl! Leo and Lehcar chimed together. Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood red sky! That's my lullaby~! Scarlet cackled, Leo and Lehcar joining in. They knew the time was nearing. The time of the deaths of their enemies … And it was close … Dangerously close. Category:One-shots Category:Songs Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga Category:Gameverse Fan Stories